The present invention relates to a thermoformable composite synthetic veneer film having more than one layer and to furniture parts produced therewith, as well as to a process for production and for use of the film.
The film comprises: at least one base film or base layer comprised at least partly of polyolefin and having a thickness of 100 to 500 .mu.m, which comprises, based on 100 parts by weight of polyolefin, from 0 to 90 parts by weight of at least one inorganic and/or organic filler, pigment or filler-pigment mixture and at least one UV stabilizer, and also the customary processing aids (antioxidants, phosphites, lubricants); at least one intermediate layer in the form of at least one primer layer, bonding layer or bonding film; and, arranged directly thereupon or onto a printing layer, coloring layer or color-printing layer arranged over part or all of the surface and, arranged directly thereupon or onto a bonding layer, at least one polyester-containing single- or multiple-layer-structure layer or film, where at least one bonding layer, adhesion-promoting layer or reactant layer has been arranged (on the side facing the working material) below the base film or base layer. According to the invention, the intermediate layers and the polyester-containing layers or films have a particular composition or, respectively, a particular structure.
EP 0 522 240 B1 discloses a composite synthetic-polymer film having more than one layer and comprising at least one base layer or base film based on at least one polyolefin, and, arranged below the base film or base layer, at least one bonding layer, bonding film, adhesion-promoting layer and/or reactant layer, and comprising, arranged above the base layer or base film, at least one upper layer or film. According to EP 0522240 the base film or base layer of polyolefin or comprising polyolefin is from 60 to 700 .mu.m in thickness and comprises, based on 100 parts by weight of polyolefin, from 5 to 150 parts by weight of at least one inorganic and/or organic filler, pigment or filler-pigment mixture, and at least one UV stabilizer and/or a heat stabilizer and/or an antioxidant, and has, arranged thereupon, at least one intermediate layer in the form of at least one primer bonding layer or bonding film and, arranged over part or all of the surface thereof, at least one printing layer, coloring layer or color-printing layer, and, arranged directly thereupon or onto one or more intermediate layers, at least one polymethyl methacrylate-containing, polyamide-containing and/or polyester-containing single- or multiple-layer-structure protective layer or protective film. The film can be used outdoors or else as a veneer film. However, it is thermoformable only at very high temperatures (150.degree. C.) and, in addition, it has a very narrow processing range (.+-.2.5.degree. C.).